The present disclosure relates to filters, and more particularly, to a filter element for use in a fuel supply system for a motor vehicle.
Significant quantities of contaminants such as water and assorted abrasive particles may be found in fuel. To remove contaminants and prevent damage to sensitive engine components, fuel supply systems may include one or more filter assemblies configured to remove water and contaminants from the fuel supply. Traditional fuel supply systems may include a removable filter element between a filter bowl and filter header to form a filter assembly defining a fuel flow path routing fuel through filter media supported by the filter element before the fuel is delivered to sensitive engine systems. The filter bowl and filter header are configured so that the filter element may be replaced according to maintenance schedules or as needed.
Traditional fuel filters may utilize any of a variety of configurations to retain a filter element within a filter assembly. For example, the filter bowl may have generally cylindrical shell which defines an open end for receiving the filter element. The filter bowl and filter header may comprise mateable parts of a threaded or a bayonet connector system to retain the bowl to the header. Connections between a filter bowl and filter header are required to withstand vibration, shock and relatively high internal pressure, while accommodating an increasing volume of fuel which may flow through modern fuel supply systems.
The filter bowl and filter header may also have a keyed mating system. In a traditional keyed mating system, any or all of the components of the filter assembly may have detents, tabs or other structural components arranged in any of a plurality of specific configurations. If any of the components does not include complementary structures, the keyed mating system is configured so it will not properly mate. Keyed systems ensure the correct components are used to form filter assemblies having specified filtration, pressure and flow characteristics.
There is a need in the art for a filter element that cooperates with a filter assembly to provide a robust, keyed connection between a filter bowl and filter header.